blackadderfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackadder lyrics
Over the course of the series and its special, numerous lyrics have appeared. The first series contains two (one for episodes 1-5 and one for the last episode), the second series contains six(one for each episode), and the third and fourth series contain none. Each special besides The Cavalier Years also has lyrics. Each song was also different in tone. The first is mock-heroic, the second is clearly sad and much higher-pitched. The series 2 ones are done by a mock-minstrel. The series 3 one is done deeply. The Christmas carol is done by a church-like choir while the last is done by an orchestra. The Black Adder(1-5) The sound of hoof beats 'cross the glade, Good folk, lock up your son and daughter. Beware the deadly flashing blade, unless you want to end up shorter. Black Adder, Black Adder! He rides a pitch black steed. Black Adder, Black Adder! He's very bad indeed. Black: his gloves of finest mole. Black: his codpiece made of metal. His horse is blacker than a vole; his pot is blacker than his kettle. Black Adder, Black Adder, with many a cunning plan. Black Adder, Black Adder, you horrid little man. The Black Adder(6) So now, the wage of sin is paid, The blade is still, the black steed grazes. The only sound across the glade, is Edmund pushing up the daisies. Black Adder, Black Adder, a shame about the plan. Black Adder, Black Adder, farewell you horrid man. Blackadder II:Bells Lord Flashheart tweaked the adder's beard, from now he ever shall be single. To fall in love with boys is weird, especially boys without a dingle. Blackadder, Blackadder, His taste is rather odd. Blackadder, Blackadder, the randy little sod. Lord Flashheart, Lord Flashheart, I wish you were the star. Lord Flashheart, Lord Flashheart, you're sexier by far. Blackadder II:Head His great-grandfather was a king, although for only thirty seconds. When put in charge of beheading, he felt that fame and glory beckoned. Blackadder, Blackadder, no such blooming luck. Blackadder, Blackadder, Elizabethan schmuck. Blackadder, Blackadder, nothing goes as planned. Blackadder, Blackadder, life deals him a bum hand. Blackadder II:Potato Sir Francis and Sir Walter had discovered new worlds and new nations. And though Blackadder thought them mad, he tried his hand in navigation. Blackadder, Blackadder, he saw the ocean's foam. Blackadder, Blackadder, he should've stayed at home. Blackadder, Blackadder, he heard the new world's call. Blackadder, Blackadder, he discovered bugger-all. Blackadder II:Money Take heed the moral of this tale, Be not a borrower or lender. And if your finances do fail, make sure your banker's not a bender. Blackadder, Blackadder, He trusted in the church. Blackadder, Blackadder, it left him in the lurch. Blackadder, Blackadder, his life was almost done. Blackadder, Blackadder. Who gives a toss? No one. Blackadder II:Beer Blackadder couldn't hold his beer, the art of boozing he's not mastered. And I, your merry balladeer am also well and truly plastered. Blackadder, Blackadder, a bit like Robin Hood. Blackadder, Blackadder, but nothing like as good. Blackad-hic, Blackadder, I thought that he had died. Blackadder, Blackadder. Our writers must have lied. Blackadder II:Chains. Beware, all ye who lust for fame, the path of life is most uncertain. Prince Ludwig thought he'd won the game, but now the Kraut's gone for a burton. Blackadder, Blackadder, He beat the Huns by luck. Blackadder, Blackadder, he's smarter than a duck. Lord Melchett, Lord Melchett, intelligent and deep. Lord Melchett, Lord Melchett, a shame about the sheep. Blackadder the Third Blackadder, Blackadder, Blackadder, Blackadder, Blackadder, Blackadder, Blackadder, Blackadder. Blackadder's Christmas Carol Blackadder, Blackadder, Blackadder, Blackadder, Blackadder, Blackadder, Blackadder, Blackadder. He's kind and generous to the sick. He never spreads a nasty rumour. He never gets on people's wick, and doesn't laugh at toilet humour. Blackadder, Blackadder, He's sickeningly good. Blackadder, Blackadder, As nice as Christmas pud. Blackadder: Back & Forth Let joy fill every Briton's heart for now our country's going to make it. At last a king who looks the part. At last a queen who looks good naked. Blackadder, Blackadder, a monarch with panache. Blackadder, Blackadder, he's got a nice moustache. Everything he wants he'll get. The world is now Blackadder's oyster. Most Prime Ministers are wet. But Baldrick, he is even moister. Blackadder, Blackadder, a dog who's got his bone. Blackadder, Blackadder, a bastard on the throne. Blackadder, Blackadder, his beard is neatly curled. Blackadder, Blackadder. He's going to rule the WORLD!!!! Category:Production